The Tigger King (CoolZDane Style)
The Tigger King is CoolZDane's movie spoof of "The Lion King" Cast *Mufasa - Bagheera (The Jungle Book/Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild/The Jungle Book 2) *Sarabi - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West/Fievel's American Tails) *Baby Simba - Rajah as a cub (Aladdin) *Young Simba - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Adult Simba - Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving/The Tigger Movie/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh) *Young Nala - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five/Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Adult Nala - Adult Tigress (Kung Fu Panda/Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special/Kung Fu Panda 2/Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll/Kung Fu Panda 3) *Timon - Gopher (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) *Pumbaa - Eeyore (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/The Tigger Movie/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh) *Zazu - Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving/The Tigger Movie/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh) *Rafiki - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Scar - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Shenzi - Mahra (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Banzai - Stan (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Ed - Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Sarafina - The Purple Tigress (The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa) *Grasshopper - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Field mouse - Rattata (Pokémon franchise) *Gopher - Bidoof (Pokémon franchise) *Horned chameleon - Pascal (Tangled) *Wildebeests - Tauros (Pokémon franchise) *Vultures - Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Beetle - Dim (A Bug's Life) *Animals of the Pride Lands - Various Animals Chapters *Chapter 1: "Circle of Life" *Chapter 2: Prince John *Chapter 3: Father and Son *Chapter 4: Uncle Prince John *Chapter 5: "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *Chapter 6: Elephant Graveyard *Chapter 7: Under the Stars *Chapter 8: "Be Prepared" *Chapter 9: Stampede *Chapter 10: The king is dead *Chapter 11: Prince John takes over *Chapter 12: Gopher and Eeyore *Chapter 13: "Hakuna Matata" *Chapter 14: Prince John in command *Chapter 15: Eeyore and Gopher wax philosophical *Chapter 16: Tigress and Tigger reunite *Chapter 17: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *Chapter 18: Trouble in paradise *Chapter 19: He lives in you *Chapter 20: Tigger returns *Chapter 21: Tigger confronts Prince John *Chapter 22: The fight *Chapter 23: Tigger ascends *Chapter 24: End credits Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8502.jpg|Cub Rajah as baby Simba. Index-0.jpg|Young Shere Khan as young Simba. Tigger_2011_bounching.png|Tigger as adult Simba. 11223.jpg|Young Tigress as young Nala. Tigress2.jpg|Adult Tigress as adult Nala. Bagheera1.jpg|Bagheera as Mufasa. B7a54e79e6ed7248470175a543c1af13.jpg|Prince John as Scar. Conejo_WTP.png|Rabbit as Zazu. Winnie-the-Pooh-and-the-Blustery-Day-winnie-the-pooh-2018805-1280-960.jpg|Gopher as Timon. 1005a2d.jpg|Eeyore as Pumbaa. Miss-Kitty-west263.jpg|Sophia Kitty as Sarabi. Robin-hood-frailer-tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck as Rafiki. Mahra.jpg|Mahra as Shenzi. Stan Shushing Heff.jpg|Stan and Heff as Banzai and Ed. Tigress.png|The purple tigress as Sarafina. madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9037.jpg|The animals as the animals of the Pride Lands. 019Rattata AG anime.png|Rattata as the field mouse. 6e34842a45e2.jpg|Cri-Kee as the grasshopper. Tumblr mc3lwruJRu1rf0ov5o1 1280.png|Bidoof as the gopher. Pascal.jpg|Pascal as the horned chameleon. Lara's_Tauros.jpg|The tauros as the wildebeests. Download (2)-1.jpg|Trigger and Nutsy as Ruppell's Vultures|link=Trigger and Nutsy as Ruppell's Vultures Dimbugslife.png|Dim as the beetle. Red Dogs as Hyena Clan.jpg|Red Dogs as Hyena Clan|link=Red Dogs as Hyena Clan Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:The Lion King